Too Much is Not Enough
by Lily Steele
Summary: Born with an OP quirk (over powered), Abalina lived pretending to be Quirkless. One night she is visited by three people and is suddenly pushed into hero society and joins U.A. As she and her new friends try to learn to be heroes, a certain half hot half cold boy catches her attention, as she catches the attention of a certain league of villains…
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

(A/N: So... this is my first fanfic! Well, second because I wrote one but then quickly deleted but... We don't mention that. Hopefully this one comes out better, and I hope you like it! While I wrote this with a relationship with Todoroki in mind, it will still have hero student elements in it. Also spoiler alert, duh. I will mark off where the story goes into not anime territory, but when I get there. Also this starts like the day after the USJ incident because this isn't Izuku's story, but my OC's. Enough rambling, without further ado... here it is.)

 ***Third person POV***

 _ **A few days ago…**_

As he walked into the small one room condo, he thought about the first time he met the prophecy. While on hero duties, he saw a man drop to his knees with only white in his eyes.

"Sir, are you okay? Sir-" The Symbol of Peace stopped as the color of the old man's irises came back, and he grabbed All Might's arm.

"All Might, I just saw a prophecy. Something you _need_ to know."

The second time he saw the man was when they met privately. After learning the man had a quirk that allowed him to see the path of the future with sparse but specific details, All Might finally heard what prophecy he saw. And he immediately knew, things were going to change.

"There is a little girl. She has a power that can steal and give quirks. And she will change everything. I'm not sure about the details, but there will be something big and bad in the future, and this girl is crucial in some way. I just thought you needed to know."

This was All Might's third time coming. It has been many years since he first saw the man, but he needed to talk to him. This time, he was the one delivering the news. "Sir, I would like to thank you for letting me know all those years ago. Finally, we received good news.

"We've found her."

 ***Reader POV***

 _ **Present day...**_

 _ **Location: New York City, USA**_

It was a normal Saturday. Working on homework, staying cooped up in my room. As I got up and walked over to the kitchen to get water, I looked out the window of the living room and saw three hooded figures walking up to the doorway: one normal sized person, one giant bulky monster, and a tiny child sized person.

 **Ding dong!** I looked through the glass of her front door and saw All Might standing there waving at her, along with a tired looking man and a small rat looking thing.

Wait. Is that All Might? THE All Might? Should I open the door? It's probably nothing bad if it's All Might, but who are the other two? What if it's an imposter that wants to kidnap me? What if-

"Hello [Y/N]! It is I, All Might! I'm sorry to bother you, but we have some things to discuss!"

Looking through the peephole of the door, I saw my dad just happened to pull up in the driveway, and hearing All Might he quickly ran to greet him.

"Hello All Might sir, I'm [Y/N]'s dad. Sorry about her rudeness, please come in!" he nervously and excitedly said, eyeing the other two company.

"U-uh, hi All Might," I stuttered. "Sorry I didn't know if I should've opened the door in case if you were an imposter or something. Oh not saying you look like an imposter! I meant-"

"Haha don't worry about it young [Y/N]! I understand."

Formal introductions were made and apparently our guests all came from UA, the big famous school known for teaching the best heros of today, including All Might himself. I had no clue why they were here though. Well, I have SOME idea but this was definitely not a meeting anyone in my family requested. The guests got seated in the living room and were served tea and little cakes when my dad roughly tugged me into the kitchen.

"What the _fuck_ did you pull-"

"I swear I didn't do anything! They just showed up!" I said in defense. It's not like I could've told All Might to come anyways, I'm just a normal commoner so I have no idea why he thinks I have that power!

"I don't understand why everytime something, anything happens, you always pin it as my doing. I swear I haven't done anything, I kept to myself I don't know why they're here!"

"But they can't possibly be here for me, your mom, or your brother. It must be because of you!"

"Um, sorry to interrupt your quarrel but she's right," interrupted Aizawa, the tired looking man who introduced himself as Pro Hero Eraserhead and a teacher at U.A. "We heard a prophecy say there was a girl with an incredibly strong quirk and found-"

"WE'RE QUIRKLESS!" my dad and I shouted at the same time.

Shoot, maybe we shouldn't have shouted so aggressively. Now we seem super suspicious and rude, that was a bad impulsive move.

As All Might and the mouse thing called Nezu followed Aizawa into the kitchen (that All Might practically had to crouch in), my dad explained:

"We are a quirkless family. Both me and her mother are quirkless, therefore our son and daughter are also both quirkless. I don't know what kind of strong child you are looking for, but unfortunately it's not her. Sorry to waste your time, but please leave. We would like not to be involved in your business."

The three heroes were temporarily disappointed, when Nezu spoke up.

"As convincing as that may seem, unfortunately we have proof that your daughter is _exactly_ who we are looking for. There is a classified report that your daughter accidentally activated her quirk in kindergarten, stealing a boy's paralysis quirk, paralyzing all of her classmates and the teacher. While the boy got his quirk back, it wasn't as strong as before. The police and American government were able to keep it hush hush but we have access to these reports for the sake of humanity. Do you want more proof we know exactly who we are talking to?"

I saw my father slink away and back down, respectfully bowing to them and signalling for everyone to sit back in the living room.

Ok so they know this, but who else does? What do they want with my power? If All Might trusts them, I should be honest, yet not tell too much in case they try to exploit my power. It's too dangerous for the public, and for me as well. And even if they are heroes and trying to teach the future generations, it doesn't mean they are completely trustworthy.

"Let's keep this casual since we will get to know each other very well anyways. So, why have you pretended that you were Quirkless, [Y/N]?" Nezu inquired.

"As you can probably guess, my Quirk is rather strong. I call it 'Borrow', but it's essentially stealing."

 _That voice, you know what voice I'm talking about:_ [F/N] [L/N], Quirk: Borrow. It is very similar to All for One except she can control how much she takes. That just means that her limits are a lot lower than the original owner's, and the original owner's limits are also lowered. Not much else is known since she has been restricted from using her quirk, but she has been secretly stealing quirks and stockpiling them in her inventory.

"I can activate whatever Quirks I've borrowed whenever I want, but with very restraining limits. I Borrow just by looking at someone, and I can instantly tell what someone's Quirk is, which makes me very powerful. But in this world where man is not created equal, there are many evil people who would love to exploit my power. By being 'Quirkless', I won't be targeted by anyone with ill intentions."

I eyed All Might, stunned that I couldn't take his power: One for All. Strange, this never happened before. Luckily though, I have a mind reading quirk. Using it, I learned about All for One, Izuku Midoriya, and a few of the deeper darker secrets hiding behind that fearless smile. I noticed All Might visibly tensed up and looked away, probably hoping I wouldn't find out. Little did he know, it was too late. I understand a little bit of this, but I don't want to learn anymore. Ignorance is bliss sometimes, especially in dangerous cases like this. It's better to keep my nose out of his funky business.

After some thinking, Nezu said, "Well we understand the dangers that your Quirk poses, however we would still like to invite you to-"

"We're back!" My mom and brother walked in to only freeze like statues at the sight of unexpected company.

If this was under different, not quirk related business, I probably would've laughed from looking at their frozen expressions, and how comical it was that they're holding their pose from when they stopped moving.

"This here is my mom, Lily, and my brother Jason. He's four years older than me, so he's 18. Mom, Jason, this is All Might, Mr. Aizawa, and Principal Nezu of UA."

Finally coming to their senses, my mom and brother started furiously bowing to the guests.

"Hi, nice to meet you! We were just discussing [Y/N]'s acceptance into UA!"

"WHAT?!" me and my family members screamed. Ok. No, not ok. I never applied, and never intended to apply. And my parents definitely wouldn't have applied for me either. And didn't school already start over there in Japan? This is impossible, there's no way I would be abandoning my fourteen years of Quirklessness to go to UA. THE big UA. No way!

There was chaos for a full minute before All Might said a loud "Wait a minute! Please hear us out!"

"Hold on hold on my what now? I've never applied or taken a test or whatever, why now? Why me? Can't I live the rest of my life quietly?" I protested.

"She's right, and I won't allow this to happen. We don't need the hero world, and with you, All Might, the hero world doesn't need any of us! Please, don't drag us into this mess of a society, we'd all like to live in peace." Even though I often disagree with my father, I think I'm going to have to agree with him on this one.

"We understand your worries, however you may have heard of the League of Villains," Aizawa interjected. "They are definitely stronger than just your average hoodlums, and the hero society and the entire world will change. The prophecy that we mentioned earlier said that your daughter is essential for the safety of humanity's future. I'm sure that you have been through many hardships, hiding your Quirk since you were four. However, we will not sugar coat the fact that your future at UA and this hero society will be a lot harder and thornier than what you are used to. However," Aizawa stopped to stand up and bow, followed by Nezu and All Might. "We need you. For the sake of everyone's future, we have to selfishly ask this from your family. We are very sorry that we have to resort to this, taking away your daughter's remaining childhood but… we must. We are deeply sorry and hope you can reconsider her future."

"I can not! My daughter will continue to study hard at the best Quirkless school in America, and go to the best college in America and live as a peaceful lawyer, doctor, anything but a hero! We can't give her to you, I'm sorry but we just can't!" my father said.

He wasn't even going to let me have any say in my future? While I don't want to be a phony hero, I at least want to have some control over my life. Even if it means jumping into the deep end, maybe I'd at least get to rebel a little against my father...

"Surely you must know that anyone in the hero course in UA can be accepted into any college they want, right? Since everyone in the hero course aims to become a hero, only one person has done it before, trying to become a civilian, only to go back to the hero life. If you allow your daughter to enroll, we will make sure to give her a completely new identity if she decides to go back to civilian life," Nezu responded.

"What about her safety? Both me and her father have to stay here for work reasons, we can't ensure her safety and well being when she's halfway across the globe! And an attack just happened at the USJ on your school property! How can we be sure she will be safe?" my mother nervously asked.

"Don't worry! There will be at least two bodyguards with her 24/7, one right next to her and one hidden. We will also provide her room and board in a state of the art apartment very close to the school, and even cooks if she so desires one. We can even offer tutors, but I'm sure the top of the class, straight A student doesn't need one," All Might reassured.

"And as her homeroom teacher, I will constantly be checking up on her and making sure everything is ok. We can promise that we will use everything in our power to protect her," Aizawa said. My new homeroom teacher huh, he seems like a harsh teacher but nothing I can't handle.

"Fine, but under one condition. We want weekly updates on her status, and you keep your promise on giving her a new identity once she enters college," my dad decided (for me).

"Yes. However, when your daughter graduates, she will be of age to decide on her own what she plans to do. But if she still wants to go to college, we will surely keep our promise. So, it's settled then, you can go to school in as soon as two days, when the plane lands. Right now, students are preparing for the sports festival, so you can spend your first day training and meeting the other students, and the second day you can experience a highlight of UA life!"

And just like that, it was settled. I barely got to say anything for herself, yet just like that a few strangers and my parents decided the next three years of her life. And for the first time in my life, I entered the society of Quirks. Instead of taking a few steps, I dived in headfirst.

This power has made me miserable for a while, even though it was strong. But with great power comes great responsibility. Even if I could have every quirk I could ask for, it wouldn't make me happy. It was too much for me. Yet…

Too much is not enough.

(A/N: So... how was it? I don't know when I'll post next, my schedule is super erratic. But please leave kudos and reviews. I look forward from hearing feedback!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

(A/N: Spoiler warning, this chapter is based off OVA #1 of BNHA.)

At the airport, I was picked up by a bulldog looking guy with a very prominent canine toothed underbite. Walking towards the "Welcome to Japan, [Y/N]!" sign, I sighed and handed over my luggage, putting away the Japanese language book that I was able to speed read on the plane ride.

"You must be [Y/N], nice to meet you. I am the Blood King, otherwise known as Kan-sensei of Class 1-B. You will be in Class 1-A, taught by Aizawa-sensei, but feel free to ask me and the other teachers for help if you need any."

"Thank you," I muttered, hearing my own strong American accent, "But I should be fine. It's late and I'd like to just settle down for the night. I still have to go to school tomorrow, and I'm sure you want to go home to your family, so you can just drop me off at my apartment."

"As you wish," Kan-sensei replied. On the way there, he told me about school life at UA. I'm a year younger than everyone, being 14 and everyone else 15, turning 16, but the school thought that I should be within their care as soon as possible, and I should be able to handle the school work and curriculum.

When I arrived at the apartment, I looked around. The spacious apartment was truly beautiful. Only two blocks away from UA, it was a penthouse suite that had a great view of the school campus and the city. I can't believe I got prime real estate for free. But hey, I'm not complaining, it's free real estate!

Immediately, after signing into the (also free) WiFi, I received a barrage of texts from mom.

 _Mom_

 _Sweetie how was your trip?_

 _Are you settled in yet?_

 _How is your apartment?_

 _Do you have food? Toiletries?_

 _Are the bodyguards following you around?_

 _Me_

 _Great, yes, great, yes, yes, yes, and yes I'm ok._

 _[Pictures sent]_

 _Mom_

 _Oh honey you are awake! Are you feeling ok?_

 _Wow they sure did give you a good apartment_

 _Do you want to call?_

 _Me_

 _Don't worry mom, everything is ok. I'm just a bit tired_

 _Can we call tomorrow? I want to get enough sleep for school._

 _Mom_

 _Of course, get your rest._

 _Sleep well, honey_

 _Me_

 _Goodnight_

With that, I plugged in my phone, brushed my teeth, and turned in for the night. When they said state of the art apartment, they weren't joking. There was a kitchen with everything one could possibly need, including a cotton candy machine, a bidet and a jacuzzi in the bathroom, and lighting and temperature that was set to change depending on the weather and the mood of whoever was inside. Everything was like one big room because there were no walls (except for the bathroom), but every "room" had a distinguishable area. Thank god it wasn't one of those gray or white monstrosities, those are so "modern" that they just look so bleak. Here, the ceiling was painted a soft yellow (with glow in the dark stars, planets, and a moon where the bed was), and the walls around her were all glass that you can't see in from the outside for obvious privacy reasons.

I can get used to this. Living in a peaceful apartment, going to a good school, I can definitely get used to this. And with that thought, I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Knock knock…**_

 _ **Knock knock knock…**_

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**_

"Okay okay I'm coming!" I yelled, scrambling out of bed to open the door for whoever decided to make the mistake of waking me from my slumber. Who could it be at this ungodly hour? It's before noon, I don't want to be woken up. Gasping at the sight of little Principal Nezu and All Might at the front of the door, I was so embarrassed I felt the heat traveling up to my face. And I never blush. The two visitors also blushed a softer shade of red, probably from seeing me in only a massively oversized t-shirt and an unkempt "just-woke-up-look".

"Uh… Young [Y/N]! We are here to escort you to campus on your first day of school! Maybe you forgot to set an alarm, but school starts at 8:30 and it is currently 8:15, so you might want to get ready. We have notebooks, supplies, and your student ID all in this bag, so just change and eat breakfast and we can get going. Don't want to be _too_ late to your first day of school, right?"

"Oh, uh, uh, yea! Please come in and sit, I'll be out in just a moment!"

HOW CAN I FORGET TO SET THE ALARM?! I have to do it ASAP so I don't forget again, **ASAP**! After a few minutes of speed changing and hardcore speed brushing of teeth and hair, I stepped out in the grey and green uniform, sparkling from head to toe. My [H/L] [H/C] hair properly brushed, and face clean, clear, and bright, I _properly_ greeted the teacher and principal once more and the three of us headed off to school.

Seeing two prominent figures of the school accompanied by a beautiful girl (hehe I _know_ I'm pretty you peasants) that commanded attention and respect, our group caught the eyes of several onlookers, and curious glances from fellow students attending the prestigious school. I could just smell the rumors brewing from those whispering around us. Well, there goes my shot at being a lowkey nobody for the year.

"Something wrong?" the principal inquired.

"No, I just don't think I'm ready for this yet," I replied.

"Don't worry, you'll be just great. This is your class, and in your bag a map of the school. Homeroom already started, but Mr. Aizawa should understand. Go on in now, we'll be taking our leave." Not gonna lie, compared to my original impression the principal is a lot cuter than I thought. I guess it was the serious mood and the scar on his face that made this little creature intimidating when we first met.

"Good luck Young [Y/N]! I'm sure you'll be great!"

Hah, great at what? "Uh… yes sensei! Thank you for sending me off!"

On the other side of the unnecessarily large door, I could hear the homeroom teacher talking to all the students.

"We have a new student coming today from America. She's not only new to this school, but this country and this society. She's also a year younger than you and never got to legitimately learn Japanese, so please go easy on her." Go easy? Are they going to attack me? I know they should be the best of the country and possibly the world, only the most talented could pass the infamous UA test after all, but they can't be a whole other world above me right? I was so busy thinking, I almost missed Aizawa telling me to come in. Deep breath in, and here we go.

Wow. Just WOW. After I opened the door, I felt 20 pairs of curious eyes stuck on me. My gaze met angry crimson from a blonde, soft inquiring moss green, serious and stern blue, and several others. Each telling a story, each sizing me up…. Like I was a piece of meat. Dead meat.

But Borrowing all of their Quirks, it was amazing to take so many strong Quirks all at once. Each better than the next… other than him. Izuku Midoriya.

...

Eh whatever. I don't want to get mixed up in his sus business.

"Introduce yourself," Aizawa said.

"Hi, my name is [F/N] [L/N] from America. Nice to meet you all."

"Whoa, America? Where from America?" an alien looking girl asked.

"Hey newbie, what's your quirk?" the explosive blonde yelled.

"How did you get in after the entrance exams?" the freckled green boy asked.

"Enough questions, you can chat after school. Go get changed, we'll go back to USJ for rescue training." USJ after the attack huh? They must be scarred.

In the locker room all the girls introduced themselves to me. It's a bit hard trying to memorize japanese names, so I just remembered how to call them. I don't care if it's first name basis, as long as I don't have to remember their full names.

"Oh, you never told us your Quirk," Tsuyu reminded.

"That's right, what Quirk do you have?" Ochako asked.

"Haha.." I should probably just dodge the question. I don't think I'm ready for anyone to find out yet. "You'll see later." After 10 years of being "Quirkless", there's no way I can just suddenly talk about my Quirk. Years of hiding built up a wall, one that's not going to go down so easily.

I was given a sports uniform since my hero costume wasn't made yet (much to some kid Mineta's dismay, my gut feeling is telling me to avoid him and he's a creep), and the chatter of the class died down once Aizawa arrived. Everyone was worrying about how Thirteen and Aizawa could still teach in their condition, but they pressed on, teaching the students to the end. After watching (and unfortunately participating) in the somewhat useless training of saving an unconscious victim, an injured victim, and a panicked idiot, I thought the pointless lesson was finally over. Until the hide-and-seek style searching part began.

"Well… it was originally going to be 16 people are going to hide in this fake city, 8 of them not allowed to speak, and 4 people search, but there's an extra person… I guess you can join the search team with Midoriya, Mineta, Uraraka, and Bakugo," Thirteen explained to me.

"Why do I have to be stuck with Deku?!" Bakugo screamed.

"Oh _no_ …. Just suck it up buttercup."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY NEWBIE?!"

"Talk shit get hit, so shut up." Good thing I spent my time on the plane learning how to say American comebacks in Japanese. Yes, a good use of time indeed.

"Ok ok quit bickering you two," Aizawa interjected. "Injured people you have 2 minutes to hide."

"Ok students! Don't forget no situation is strange in these cases ok? Also Mineta, you are forbidden from carrying anyone." I nodded in agreement to Thirteen. Makes sense.

"Ready…. Start!"

As they all split up, I went into an alleyway near several buildings, hoping I can catch the attention of someone who could talk. It seems like a logical place to start since you can easily pass by several buildings, not to mention it is prime "hiding" space for lazy people.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Goddammit I don't know how to say if anyone needs help, so I can just ask if anyone is home. I was trying to get the attention of some of the other students, instead, it seems like I caught the attention of a mystery man.

"My my, what is a girl like you doing in a shady alleyway?"

The frick I don't remember this being part of the plan. "Who's there? Reveal yourself."

"Sorry but I don't have time to entert-"

"Oh it's you. Lemme guess, All Might. You're pretending to be a bad guy, wearing that black suit with edgy spikes, and you want to attack the entire class and see how they work together to fight a strong villain?" This was too obvious, his build is the exact same, not to mention there's no way a single person should be able to get through UA's new security system.

"...How did you?"

"I Borrowed an identity Quirk before."

"Oh. And yes, that's essentially what I was planning, Young [Y/N]. I was going to capture you and use you as a hostage, but you can feel free to fight back." Scooping me up, he jumped away. I don't feel like fighting against him, so let's see where this goes.

 ***Third Person POV***

"Found you, Jirou! Release!" Uraraka happily sang as she lifted a car off of Jirou.

"Haha, I didn't think you'd find me."

"URARAKA! JIROU! RUN!"

"Huh? Wasn't Iida an injur- WOAH!" Jirou yelped as she and Uraraka were tackled by Iida.

"What the… who's that? And in his hand… [Y/N]?!" Uraraka shouted.

Everyone instantly knew something was wrong when the ground started shaking, running to the point that was causing the disturbance.

"A villain? No way…" Momo murmured.

As the class stared at disbelief, Ojirou ran over to the teachers.

"Oh no. We are injured and can't fight," Aizawa plainly said.

"You're not getting away!" the "villain" shouted. "I will finish you all!" With a single strike, he cleared out a whole area of the faux city to use as an arena.

Bakugo launched toward the villain, getting into a head on fight. "Run away, and take the weaklings with you!" he commanded Iida.

"What weaklings?"

"We are the students of UA, class 1-A!"

"We will be heroes!"

As all the students agreed and started to fight together as a team, [Y/N] started to stir.

"Haha, how brave, but can you take this?" All Might punched some concrete towards the students, not realizing [Y/N] wriggled out of his grasp and stood up next to him. As the students fought of the debris and captured him, several running in to attack, All Might ripped of the net and with one punch, blew everyone away.

"I didn't think you'd all come at me at once. It's unexpected, yet-"

"DIE!" Bakugo attacked from behind. As Deku started to gather a team for a plan, Bakugo and All Might suddenly stopped. Getting everyone's attention, they saw [Y/N] walking towards the two people who were stiffer than statues.

"Oh right, how did she escape?" Deku wondered.

 ***Reader POV***

"This fight," I said, gripping the villain's mask, "Is over."

And just like that, I revealed the "villain's" identity.

"ALL MIGHT?" the class shouted, attacking him for doing something so dangerous as soon as I released the paralyzation. But come on, how could they not tell it was him? And how this is still him going easy on us?

"Pfft. Idiot! I almost had him!" Bakugo yelled.

"No, no you didn't. At that rate, you would need thinkers like Midoriya to come up with a plan, put it to action, and those don't even have a hundred percent chance of succeeding. I just wanted to 'win', so I just quickly ended the battle. The End." I mean, I'm not wrong and I hate wasting time and energy, so easy peasy lemon squeezy.

"But wait… doesn't that mean you were in on this surprise, [Y/N]?" Midoriya asked.

"You can say that, but All Might said I can join in if I wanted. Even if I didn't know he was All Might, I would've done the same thing, and the outcome would've been the same. I hope I didn't disrupt your training too much," I said, bowing at a 90 degree angle. It was Midoriya's words that reminded me that I may have actually robbed the class of their training and learning experience.

"No, no. It was great to learn by watching you!" Midoriya reassured.

 ***Third Person POV***

Todoroki watched from the side, looking intently at [Y/N]. Would he have been able to do the same? Easily freeze All Might? All Might would've just broken his ice, does that make her stronger than him? What was her Quirk? Was it just paralyzation, or was there more? Those thoughts plagued his mind for the rest of the day. Who was this girl that was threatening his spot on her very first day at school?

(A/N: Yes, I know the first episode of the anime mentioned in this fic isn't part of the normal seasons but rather an OVA, but I just thought it'd be best. I originally had the class group into pairs and spar, but the draft was so bleak and bad, I just scrapped it and went with the OVA. Technically it fits timeline wise so…. There was no one to stop me. Also I've never written text dialogue or fight scenes before, so I sorta ended skimming and skipping those parts. I should touch up on that before the games. Halfway through I decided I should just stop putting the "sensei" in after every teachers name because it was too redundant. Hopefully this chapter you see some of the sass that MC has, and how Todoroki is getting interesteddddd ooooh. But yea. I'm probably going to edit this chapter later, but it's basically a filler so that the class 1-A students get to meet and get interested in MC before the games.)


	3. Chapter 3: The First Round

_**A few days ago...**_

 **Knock knock**

"Mr. Aizawa? You asked me to come see you?"

"Yes, you can sit here. Principal Nezu will be here as well if you don't mind," Aizawa said.

"Hiya! Nice to see you again [Y/N], I hope you've been doing well!"

"Yes sir, thank you so much for all the accommodations."

"Ok let's get down to business," Aizawa starts. "So you heard me mention that the Sports Festival is coming up earlier in class today right?"

"Yes."

"And like I said, many people will be watching to see the future pro-heroes, as well as pro agencies that might extend offers of internships. However, I'm going to assume that you still don't know much about it, right?"

"Yea. Is it that big a deal?"

"[Y/N], I hope you realize that not only will there be a live audience of spectators, but it will be broadcasted on national television," Principal Nezu started. "However, since we are UA, the entire world will be watching, which leads me to why we asked you to come in today. You've been living a quirkless life thus far and you must not be used to using your quirks as well as combat and fighting. If you don't use your quirks, you might be seen as the weakest student that doesn't belong in the hero course at this school. And I assume you'll worry that if you do use your quirk, then people would eventually understand that you "Borrow" and your parents' fear of villains wanting to take advantage of you might materialize. Here at U.A., we hope to teach and train future heroes, not just so that they can have successful careers as pro heroes, but also so that they can inspire others to do good rather than harm. We do not doubt that you don't have any malicious intent, but we still cannot force you to choose the life of a hero. I hope by the Sports Festival you have some idea about what you want in the future, but please remember you have a very powerful and versatile quirk, and as the saying goes, with great power comes great responsibility."

"With all due respect, it sure does sound like you are trying to force the hero life on me."

"That's not for us to decide. During your time at UA, we will do our best to teach you how to utilize your quirk to protect others, but as promised your path is up to you to decide. But the Sports Festival can either quick start a hero career, as well as crush one. How much of your quirk you want to show in the festival may very will change your life, so keep that in mind as you compete. That's all," Aizawa sighed as he packed up his bag to leave.

"I understand. I have some thinking to do… If you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave," I said as she walked out of the room.

"With a gift like that, it would be such a shame if she didn't become a hero," I heard Nezu quietly remark.

"It may be a gift to society, but it may also be a curse to her," Aizawa commented.

 _ **The day before Sports Festival, after class...**_

 _Mina Ashido added ***-***-**** to the group chat Class 1-A._

 _Pikachu_

 _Woah who's this?_

 _Could it possibly be the new gurl?_

 _Pink Alien_

 _Yea!_

 _I took her phone and got her number as she was changing_

 _Grapes_

 _You had her phone?!_

 _DID YOU TAKE ANY PICTURES OF HER CHANGING?_

 _Momo_

 _We will kick you out_

 _Grapes_

 _I'm sorry, I will come over to your house and apologize!_

 _What's your address?_

 _Grapes has been removed from the group._

 _***-***-**** has been set to [Y/N]_

 _[Y/N]_

 _Hi everyone!_

 _I might not remember who all of you are, but it was nice meeting you today!_

 _Momo_

 _Hello, this is Momo. I am the vice class rep of this class, Iida Tenya is the class rep._

 _If you have any questions, feel free to ask us for help_

 _Pikachu_

 _Did it hurt? When you fell from heaven? ;)) Don't worry, I'll catch you babe 3_

 _[Y/N]_

 _I wouldn't know about falling, but it did hurt crawling out of hell_

 _Pikachu_

…

 _;( /3_

 _I'm hurt_

 _Earphone Jack_

 _You sorta had it coming stupid face_

 _Deku_

 _Oh hi!_

 _I'm Midoriya Izuku, but you can call me Deku_

 _It's not a useless type of Deku though_

 _It's a "I will try my best" type of Deku_

 _Oh yea, if you don't mind me asking what's your Quirk_

 _I mean, you were able to make All Might and Bakugou stop in their tracks_

 _Is it paralysis?_

 _But are there side effects?_

 _How far a range can you use it_

 _King Explosion Murder_

 _SHUT UP DEKU_

 _UR SPAMMING THE CHAT_

 _Deku_

 _Sorry Kacchan!_

 _King Explosion Murder_

 _AND SHE DID NOT PARALYZE ME_

 _I JUST KNEW SHE WAS GOING TO DO SOMETHING_

 _YOU_

 _WHAT IS UR QUIRK_

 _HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET IN THE WAY OF MY FIGHT_

 _I WAS JUST ABOUT TO WIN_

 _[Y/N]_

 _Why do you want to know if you're so confident about beating me and everyone else anyways_

 _King Explosion Murder_

 _UR DAMN RIGHT I WILL WIN_

 _FINE DON'T TELL ME_

 _I'LL STILL KILL YOU TOMORROW_

 _[Y/N]_

 _*sighh* I don't remember signing up for this_

 _Deku_

 _Sorry, he's always like that_

 _Don't worry I don't think he means any real harm_

 _...I think_

 _[Y/N]_

 _Haha no worries_

 _I need to sleep anyways_

 _Hope i get to know you all better one way or another tomorrow_

I closed the group chat and set the phone on the bedside drawer after checking for the 14th thousandth time that I set an alarm for tomorrow morning. The jetlag was catching up to me, and I needed to make sure to get a full 8 hours of sleep so that I would feel refreshed and have the beauty sleep to look good on camera tomorrow.

Wait.

I'm going to be on live television tomorrow. In an event meant to showcase Quirks of aspiring heroes.

The whole world is going to find out.

Fuck.

* * *

"Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you. But… All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?"

Wow this boy is as straightforward as it gets. And hAh yea ok, I'm pretty sure Deku is stronger but kay whatevs red and white boi.

"I'm not trying to pry about that. But I am going to beat you," Todoroki declared.

"Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Kaminari questioned.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of the sudden?" Kirishima asked. "Not now, we're about to start!"

"We're not here to play friends," Todoroki coldly said as he shook off Kirishima's hand on his shoulder. "So what does it matter?"

"Todoroki, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me. I think you're more capable than most people… Looking at it objectively…"

"Midoriya, you probably shouldn't talk so negatively…" So the redhead seems like the moral support glue of this class huh?

"But everyone-, The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got! I can't afford to fall behind… I'll be going for it with everything I've got too," Midoriya said with a newfound confidence and determination.

Are these people serious? The room is so tense after that, don't these people think about their own mental state right before such a big event? Or is all of hero society just worried about their standing compared to others? Stupid ass rankings, this isn't what being a hero should mean.

Present Mic hyped up the crowd and the contestants all entered the arena. Without a doubt, the majority of Japan was watching the first years after the USJ attack, not to mention the rest of the world. In other words, being a first year in UA at this very moment is the best chance one might ever have at a nationwide, no, worldwide debut. After Bakugo's brash one sentence pledge to win (which is a completely rude douche move) and Midnight's introduction to the obstacle race where freedom to do anything is allowed, all the students gathered at the obstacle race.

Wow I'm not used to taking in so many Quirks. I'm already tired just from Borrowing so much, I shouldn't have spent myself. Too late, it's not like I can just undo that.

"Three… Two… One… START!"

Everyone tried to push and shove their way through the narrow space, and Todoroki froze the ground. Luckily, I did some training as a "Quirkless" person, and developed a pretty fast reaction speed. I jumped up when the ice came, but still slipped and fell when I landed.

Ow…. I guess this is what Midnight meant by freedom… dirty play. Based on how I'm so inexperienced that I can't use my Quirk as a subconscious reaction, I need a strategy. Maybe…. I can try to merge two quirks? Not a great time to experiment on myself but this adrenaline can numb whatever painful mistake I make. Let's see what this course looks like, maybe just hurdles and going under limbo sticks-

What. The. FUCK. ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US? Giant ass robots? Was in the entrance exam? Thank god I didn't need to go through that cuz imma get squished like a BUG. Jeezus what do I do. What do these weird people consider obstacles? Cuz I just call this impossible. I have no combat ability compared to these monsters, so my best option is to just run out of here and hope I don't get hurt. Time to use class rep's Quirk.

As I felt my claves power up, I noticed how engines didn't sprout like how the other person's did. Instead, I just felt a weird tingle and the energy coursed through in a different way. Holes opened up to let air out as a boost, and it felt painful as hell, but there was no other option. With a deep breath, I sprinted ahead. Not used to this speed, my legs weren't able to keep up with my body, causing me to just boost far ahead and tumble on the ground like tumbleweed in a sandstorm.

Well I'm already covered in scratches and bruises but it doesn't look like I had much of a choice huh. At least I'm out of that place, what's next? I deactivated the calf motor thing quirk (I should ask him what it's called) and ran to the next obstacle. There was a canyon looking thing, with some little patches of dry land in between, connected by ropes. The leading people were already almost done crossing through, so I realized she had to catch up. Fast.

SOMEone had some kinda jumping quirk. Let's see if I can jump from area to area, and if I fall, I'll just hope the tongue thing that the froggy girl has can save my sorry ass. Squatting down to power up for a jump, I closed her eyes, (gave a quick prayer), and lifted off. When I opened her eyes, I saw that I was going up. Higher. And not stopping. If I keep going up, I'm going to plummet to my death! Uh think think is there levitation or something? Oh wait I can just 3D print an umbrella and Princess Peach style float my way down! Stretching my palm above my head, I created an umbrella and started to glide down softly. It hurt so bad and my palm was bleeding; I obviously didn't know how this quirk was supposed to work, but it doesn't matter because it's serving its purpose and that's all that matters. With an eagle eye view I was able to see how many people made it through the second obstacle, and how many people are falling to the bottom. The wind gently pushed me along over and across the entirety of the second obstacle and part of the track. When I landed, my feet gently touched the ground and I took off running. Kinda. The umbrella wouldn't detach from my arm so my right arm was flailing and held her back. I don't have time for this bullcrap. Just gotta deal with the pain and pull I guess. With a deep breath in and a strong tug, the umbrella came loose and left my hand a bloody mess. Thankfully I had a self heal quirk stored, and it was slow but still better than nothing. I kept running and saw the third (and assumingly) final obstacle: a long path full of landmines. Looking ahead I saw many people making their way through, and three people already finished with the obstacle and making their way to the finish line. Didn't Midnight say only the top 40 people move to the next round? That Princess Peach floating was safe but took forever and put me pretty behind, and will 60ish people in front I need something to propel me to the front. Maybe I can jump again but not up and more parallel to the ground, and to make sure I stay on the curve of the circular tracks maybe I can use the 3D print quirk to have calves guy's engines on my hands, therefore making me like Iron Man. Solid plan. Yes. Very solid nothing is going to go wrong even though this is my first time combining quirks and using multiple quirks at the same time. Nothing will go wrong. Yes. It's going to be fine. Totally fine no stress don't worry.

Creating two engines on my palms (the abuse of my right hand is killing me, but hey anything to win), I got in a stance as if ready to run, leaning forward, and pushed off once again.

"Woah woah woAh wOaH WOAH! FUCK." I was zooming past everyone but I wasn't curving and was getting off the path. "CMON HAND FUCKING WORK. JUST WORK." Without even knowing how, or why, a surge of energy courses through all my limbs to my core, and then redirected to my right hand, allowing the engines to blast and redirect me back onto the track. "I'M A FUCKING BIRD BITCHES HAHAHA!"

Getting used to the feeling, I started to stabilize and raced toward the end goal, flying past everyone that was in front of me. Seeing the tunnel, I ducked inside. Little did she know the tunnel entrance was bigger than the doorframe to the arena, and unable to slow down I crashed right into the wall next to the doorframe. "Ugh… fuck. That's gonna leave a bruise. Or ten." Using every single last bit of my energy, I heaved myself onto her feet and stood up, making my way through the door.

"AND IN FOURTH PLACE, [F/N] [L/N]! She's the newcomer to class 1-A, moved here from America just earlier this week! Hey Eraserhead, what are your thoughts on your new student?"

"The cameras didn't seem to be able to find her, so I don't know how she made it to the end. I can't make a statement on her performance so no comment."

Fourth huh? Ok maybe it's a good thing that the cameras couldn't find me, and that no one saw how I got here, gotta keep my quirk hidden, but why the hell is that yellow cockatiel lookin hippie yelling so damn loud? My head… hurts…

Knees buckling, I sank to the ground, and then crumpled and blacked out.

A/N: Hi y'all! It's been a whole year and I'm so so sorry for the long delay. I was really hoping I could write during the school year, but my life got really complicated and I didn't have the time to write on top of dealing with work and people. Someone asked for an update and I was like "yea soon!" but I never delivered, so sorry. Hopefully this year my time management will be better and there's less drama I have to deal with so that I can make time for writing! I reread my previous chapters to refresh myself but they're so bad I want to vomit. This is why I should stop doing work at 2AM and just sleep instead.

I still have no idea how to write an action scene so this chapter and the next few are probably going to be a bit... crap. But without further ado... enjoy! (or at least try to bc this is a rough chapter and ngl i didn't realllyyyyy like it, but i didn't know how to rewrite it lol

P.S. So in case if y'all didn't know this used to be a third person POV story where I gave the MC a name and everything, but then I realized it'd be better to write as a reader insert. So this is the last chapter that was changed from third person to reader POV, which is why verb tense and just general structure is really weird. I promise that after this chapter things are going to be much easier to read. Sorry for the inconvenience!)


End file.
